


Ariane de Vere: Something New - dansk oversættelse - 15. juni 2012

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tilbyder John en overraskende gave og et ikke forventet forslag - vil John acceptere begge dele?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariane de Vere: Something New - dansk oversættelse - 15. juni 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9203) by Ariane de Vere. 



> Den 15. Juni 2012, Valdemarsdag, i Danmark: det første homoseksuelle par vil have mulighed for at blive viet i kirken af en præst med en ceremoni, udviklet til netop dette formål. Loven blev vedtaget den 8. Juni 2012 i Folketinget, med stemmerne 85 for, 24 imod og 2 afholdt. 8 ud 10 biskopper i den danske Folkekirke understøtter den nye lov og har udarbejdet den tilhørende ceremoni.
> 
> Danmark var det første land i verden, som tillod registreret partnerskab for homoseksuelle par (den 26. Maj 1989) og gav dermed deres partnerskab den samme legale status som andre gifte par.
> 
> Denne oversættelse skal ses som en tribut til denne begivenhed.
> 
> En stor tak til Ariane de Vere for at jeg måtte oversætte hendes historie.
> 
> Originalen kan findes her: http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/38913.html

“Jeg har købt en ring til dig.”

 

John blinkede over Sherlocks pludselige meddelelse. ”Hvorfor?” spurgte han varsomt.

 

”I torsdags, da vi var ved at foretage noget sagsbehandling på Royal Oak kroen,” forklarede Sherlock. ”Den gruppe kvinder, der var ved at småflirte med dig... Jeg kunne ikke lide det.”

 

”Du _ville_ have at de flirtede med mig, så du kunne finde ud af, hvem af dem der snød Mr. Jensen!” protesterede John. ”Du bad mig om at være bevidst ’flirtende’, så de ville snakke med mig!”

 

”Jeg ved... men jeg kunne ikke lide det,” sagde Sherlock kraftigere. ”De troede allesammen, at de havde en chance med dig. Jeg vil ikke have, at folk tror, at du er til rådighed.”

 

Han sukkede. ”John, jeg ved, at du ikke er typen, der gifter sig... men jeg har købt dig en ring og vil bede dig om at tage den på.”

 

”Vis mig den,” sagde John til ham. Han var allerede temmelig overbevist om, hvad hans svar ville være, men det ville ikke være godt, at gøre det _for_ nemt.

 

Se, hvis det her nu havde været en ordentlig romantisk historie, så ville Sherlock på dette tidspunkt havde fundet en lille fløjlskasse frem af sin lomme, holdt den op foran sin elskede og langsomt åbnet dens låg for at afsløre dens indhold. Imidlertid er dette Sherlock ’ville ikke kende romantik, hvis den slog ham i ansigtet’ Holmes, og derfor tog han bare ringen op af sin komme og lod den falde i Johns udstrakte hånd. Mens han prøvede på ikke at rulle med øjnene, tog John det hvidgyldne bånd op og inspicerede omhyggeligt dens raffinerede graverede mønster.

 

”Du har en gang fortalt mig, at du kan lide hvidguld bedre end rødguld,” sagde Sherlock defensivt. ”Jeg ved, at det er ikke er lige så dyrt...”

 

”Det er fint,” forsikrede John ham. ”Jeg _foretrækker_ hvidguld, og jeg tænker ikke på, hvad det koster eller ikke koster.” Han fortsatte med at se på ringen.

 

”Vel, vil du så tage den på?” spurgte han John, hans stemme lød en smule anspændt.

 

John undersøgte ringen i et stykke tid.

 

”Den har den rette størrelse,” sagde Sherlock til ham.

 

”Det tvivler jeg slet ikke på,” sagde John med et smil. Han løftede sine øjne op i Sherlocks nervøse blik.

 

”Kan du lide den?” spurgte Sherlock.

 

”Den er perfekt,” sagde John. Han så ned på ringen igen.

 

”Vil du tage den på?” spurgte Sherlock for anden gang.

 

John smilede op til sin partner. ”Ja, jeg vil tage den på,” sagde han.

 

Sherlock slappede synligt af. ”Godt,” sagde han og begyndte at vende sig bort.

 

Næ nej. Mr. Slet-ikke-romantisk skulle ikke slippe så let.

 

”Halløj!” Sagde John strengt. Sherlock vendte sig om mod ham igen og John prøvede at gøre sit udtryk hårdt. ”Hvis jeg ikke få nogen smart ceremoni ud af det her eller en stor fest for hele vores familie og alle vores venner, eller to ugers hvedebrødsdage et eller andet varmt og solrigt sted, så kan du i det mindste putte den ting på min forbandede finger!”

 

”Åh, selvfølgelig,” sagde Sherlock, tog ringen fra John før han løftede hans hånd og langsomt lod det hvidgyldne bånd glide på hans ringfinger. Da det var sat på plads, blev han ved med at holde fast i den, så ned på deres hænder i et langt øjeblik, før han løftede sine øjne op mod Johns.

 

”Vil du kunne lide den?” spurgte han.

 

John åbnede munden, var ved at sige, ” _Selvfølgelig_ kan jeg lide den,” men så stoppede han. Sherlock havde allerede spurgt om det og havde fået svaret; og det gik op for John, at han havde valgt ordene i sætningen med omhu og forventede et absolut svar på dem. John smilede til ham.

 

”Ja, jeg vil,” sagde han.

 

Sherlocks øjne låste sig fast i hans. ”Jeg vil, også,” sagde han blidt.

 

Der var faktisk kun en måde at svare på dette og John gav svaret med det samme, hans grin drilagtig, men også fuld af kærlighed for sin skøre og elskværdige mand.

 

”Du må kysse bruden.”

 

Sherlocks smil var euforisk, da han sænkede sin mund mod Johns. Da han flere minutter senere endelig igen løftede sit hoved, så han ned på det sted, hvor han stadig holdt ringen på Johns finger. Han så tænksomt ud.

 

”Nej,” sagde han. ”Jeg er ikke sikker.”

 

John – som allerede følte sig tæt forbundet ikke bare med manden foran ham, men ligeledes med ringen – rynkede ulykkeligt på panden. ”Hvad er der galt med den?” spurgte han.

 

”Åh, jeg tror, at jeg kan lide den,” forsikrede Sherlock ham. ”Jeg har bare brug for at se den i andre omgivelser.” Han spidsede sine læber tankefuldt, derefter så han koket på John. ”Måske med mindre tøj omkring den.”

 

Johns smil var det eneste svar han behøvede at give, og Mr. Kan-være-total-romantisk-hvis-han-vil kyssede ham forsigtig, så lod han glide sine fingre rundt om Johns hånd og ledte sin nye ’brud’ ind i soveværelset.


End file.
